


I bet you know what I mean

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae draws back and starts unbuttoning her own shirt while making burlesque sound effects, like a flash of the skin of Jongdae’s flat chest is going to be a successful seduction tactic, but Jongdae’s banking on Minseok giving in just so Jongdae will stop being annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet you know what I mean

“No.”

“ _Hmmm_?” Jongdae flutters her eyelashes rapidly and makes a show of earmarking her page to look over at Minseok. They’re sprawled perpendicular across Minseok’s bed, Jongdae slumped down with her back against the wall and their legs tangled in a knot.

Minseok blinks back at her unamusedly and looks pointedly to where Jongdae’s fingers are playing with the hem of Minseok’s uniform skirt and had maybe, possibly, probably been skimming up and down the skin of Minseok’s thigh underneath. Jongdae smiles innocent and bland and continues on as she had been while Minseok makes a miffed noise in her throat.

“ _No_. My mom’ll be home from work soon and last week she asked me if we had been waxing each other’s eyebrows because she heard all this whimpering and high pitched moaning coming from my room when you slept over,” Minseok doesn’t seem to find this funny at all as she says it even though Jongdae chokes on her spit and barks out a laugh.

“ _Well_ ,” Jongdae starts with a flourish, “obviously whatever noises she heard weren’t coming from me because I am the epitome of discretion.”

“Oh please,” Minseok squints at her, “you wail like a dying sea creature when I’ve got two fingers in you.”

“ _Rude!_ ” Jongdae retorts and pinches the soft of Minseok’s thigh because she can. Minseok hisses and jerks away but Jongdae is already tossing her book aside to crawl up on her knees and straddle Minseok’s leg. The hems of their skirts meet so it looks like it’s one piece of fabric covering the both of them.

“I said no,” Minseok grumbles as Jongdae curls a hand under one of her knees to tickle the underside of it. Minseok squirms, but not away from it.

“ _Pleeeeease_ ,” Jongdae whines in a hum, tucking her chin down in a pout that she knows almost everyone is immune to by now because she abuses it so much, “I haven’t gotten off in like a week, I can’t think straight.”

“Has Joonmyun really not...” Minseok’s hands aren’t on Jongdae yet, which she’s unhappy with, but she’s put her book aside facedown on the bedspread to hold her place and Jongdae takes that as a positive sign.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jongdae cuts her off huffily as she reaches up to tie her own hair into a bun on top of her head and ignores Minseok rolling her eyes because Jongdae _always_ wants to talk about Joonmuyn.

It had been bad enough before Joonmyun had stutteringly confessed to Jongdae one day after class, though god knows what he had to be nervous about because the word ‘subtle’ could in no way be applied to the way Jongdae had been trying to get him to notice her massive crush. The issue now that the two of them were ‘official’ on every social media platform Jongdae could find, as well as starting a guerilla campaign to have them voted ‘cutest couple’ in the yearbook that involved a lot of bribery and threats, was that Joonmyun apparently had misguided notions about Jongdae’s innocence that she had yet to find a gentle way to dissuade him of. The only less innocent girl their year was probably Kyungsoo but she at least had a beguiling face that made up for it while Jongdae was prone to lewd hand gestures and rolling her uniform skirt to obscene heights.

Minseok laughed so hard her cheeks hurt when Jongdae had told her that the first time they made out in the backseat of his car after he had taken her on a date to the movies, paying for the tickets and popcorn and holding her hand in line, he hadn’t made any move to get a hand under her shirt. Jongdae had kicked her in the shin and told her that she thought it was cute but her patience seemed have waned fairly quickly and recently she had taken to sitting in Joonmyun’s lap at lunch or ‘accidentally’ bending over at the hip in front of him when she dropped something. He always smiled in crinkle eyed fondness at her clumsiness and kissed her on the cheek.

The fact that all the other girls in school are terrified of their friend Zitao (a misconception which Jongdae was content with, no one else needs to know about the way she routinely cries at cheesy dramas or blushes when her boyfriend calls her his ‘peach’) had always saved Jongdae from gossip and a ‘bad reputation’ but it looked like in this case it had actually worked against her.

“I just need a little love,” Jongdae croons as she tickles her fingers up the undersides of Minseok’s forearms to slot their fingers together. “I’m a sad sad charity case. You can even put this down as volunteer hours on your college applications.” Jongdae draws back and starts unbuttoning her own shirt while making burlesque sound effects, like a flash of the skin of Jongdae’s flat chest is going to be a successful seduction tactic, but Jongdae’s banking on Minseok giving in just so Jongdae will stop being annoying. If that isn’t love Jongdae thinks it must be close to it.

“So tell me what’s going on with Luhan,” Jongdae sing songs as her fingers start to hesitantly tug Minseok’s shirt untucked, it’s not a smooth change of subject but she hopes if she can keep her talking Minseok will be too distracted to tell her off.

“He asked me to go on a date with him today,” Minseok says blandly as Jongdae works her shirttails free and starts in on the buttons. She sounds bored but Jongdae knows Luhan is slowly wearing Minseok down the way Jongdae often does to get the things she wants.

“Does this make it the fourteenth time?” It’s less of a question and more prompting for Minseok to continue, Jongdae has her shirt open and is pretty pleased to see Minseok is wearing a bra with a clasp in the front. Small favors.

Minseok hums in agreement and shifts her hips so Jongdae’s fit a bit snugger against hers. Luhan had toned down the romantic overtures since he first started his campaign to win Minseok’s heart after he quickly realized they weren’t doing anything to help win her over, plus his salary at the convenience store could only pay for so many bouquets and stuffed animals destined for the trash.

While Jongdae knows Luhan’s affections are completely genuine (she doesn’t think it’s possible to fake the amount of smitteness written across Luhan’s face ever since Minseok had accidentally pegged him in the side of the head with a football during a corner kick gone awry and had jogged over in her captain’s jersey to apologize with wide eyes and small hands on his temple) she’s always thought it funny that Luhan’s a JYP fanboy and Minseok routinely gets mistaken for Sohee. But in Jongdae’s completely objective opinion, she muses as she plays the game ‘make Minseok’s nipples pebble the fabric of her bra with feathery touches up her sides’, Sohee has nothing on Minseok’s curves.

Minseok and Luhan had formed a sort of arrangement though. “He settled for getting to go down on me during free period,” Minseok smiles secretly like she’s thinking about it and Jongdae knows she’s more endeared by the boy than she lets on. She’d say they could use Minseok’s skills of negotiation on the debate team but she knows the agreement had a lot more to do with Luhan’s desperateness than Minseok’s powers of persuasion. She also bites back a lewd joke about how cute it is she brought him lunch because she doesn’t want to spoil Minseok’s current complacency.

“Why do you get orgasms whenever you crook a finger while the most action I’ve got in the past month is a clumsy over the shirt grope?” Jongdae pouts. She’s not really sad because she’s still stupidly taken with Joonmyun’s face and the way he treats her like a princess and his corny jokes and plus right now Minseok is letting her unclasp the front of her bra so the cups separate and her tits spill halfway free. Yeah, she’s pretty okay with her place in life right now, she thinks as she slips her hands under the fabric, Minseok’s nipples cool against her warm palms.

“Maybe you were an illnatured house cat in a past life that killed small animals for entertainment,” Minseok wonders on an exhale, looking like she’s getting comfortable and settling into the pillows. “Probably,” she amends.

Jongdae frowns and draws her hands back only to smack them back down, grabbing rough handfuls of Minseok’s chest with a sharp fleshy noise. Air whistles through Minseok’s teeth but her hips flex up the slightest bit and Jongdae’s mouth slips into a smirk. She drags her hands down to crumple Minseok’s skirt up her thighs.

Jongdae knows Minseok works out alone after the rest her team has gone home and cuts her diet to worrying proportions to try to harden the soft parts of her body. As much as she jokes about it and pinches Minseok’s sides when she wears a bikini, Jongdae loves Minseok’s softness. Loves how whatever angle you look at her there are swelling and falling curves, has hovered her fingers along the dip from her hips to her waist when Minseok sleeps on her side, has pressed herself against Minseok’s back to a bassline at parties so the round of Minseok’s ass fits against her (as much for her own benefit as the boys watching, Minseok’s smooth grinding leading her to the tempo), has played up her tears enough in the past that Minseok will let her bury her face in the cleave of her chest.

They’re both tiny but Jongdae is all sharp elbows and knobby knees and bony hips. She has an entire wardrobe of lacy thongs and sheer bras, garters and thigh highs, ones she’s been waiting to show off for Joonmyun that’ll hopefully have him creaming his pants, but she’s always thought no matter what exotic lingerie her and Baekhyun blow their paychecks from the diner on she’ll never look as provocative as Minseok does in a pair of white cotton briefs. Jongdae’s mouth floods as she flips Minseok’s skirt and takes in the plumpness between her legs the soft looking fabric is stretched over.

The elastic of the waistband digs into the flesh of Minseok’s hips the slightest bit and Jongdae runs her nails along the edges to see the goosebumps follow in their wake. Minseok looks like every school girl fantasy with her big eyes and pigtails, plaid skirt pushed up to show her innocent looking panties. Baekhyun always tells her she watches too much porn but Jongdae insists that’s an oxymoron.

Jongdae rocks her hips down so she’s riding Minseok’s thigh, she’s always wondered if it’s possible to get off like this. She’s pretty hard up and honestly for the past five minutes she may have been thinking about Luhan kneeling to put one of Minseok’s knees over his shoulder and his mouth between Minseok’s legs and it’s making her squirm for friction. Luhan had always looked like he’d be good with his tongue.

Minseok’s hips flex up into hers and the heat at her center slots against Jongdae’s leg. She slides her hands up to play with Minseok’s nipples, small and soft and brown, as a flush creeps into Minseok’s cheeks and they start up a hedonic slow grind. Minseok’s hands move from over her head, grasping at nothing, to anchor one at the nape of Jongdae’s back with nails digging in and Jongdae grabs the other by the wrist to suck one of Minseok’s fingers into her mouth because she likes being vulgar and it makes Minseok buck and gasp.

She lets the finger pop from her mouth and Minseok’s hand drifts down her neck trailing wet and tugs down one of the cups of her bra on the way so the nipple peeks over the edge. The friction against her cunt is dull and her panties are tacky and stuck to her skin, rubbing her raw, but it’s enough to have her breathing heavy, pleasure coiling hot in her belly, and she can feel where Minseok’s starting to get slick enough it’s seeping through the cotton between them.

Minseok’s hand sneaks under her skirt and tugs at her panties so Jongdae kneels up enough to give her fingers room to move, picks up her hem so Minseok can watch what she’s doing. “I’ve thought about what’ll be like with Joonmyun,” Jongdae murmurs, closing her eyes. Minseok groans like she isn’t sure she wants to hear this but her fingers keep moving, running a finger down the seam of Jongdae’s lips and Jongdae shivers as they’re slow to part, sticky and pressed together from rutting against Minseok’s leg.

“Do you think it’ll be his cherry?” Minseok sounds like she’s mostly humoring her but Jongdae appreciates it almost as much as appreciates the finger slowly tracing a spiral with her clit at the center.

“Mmm, I hope so,” Jongdae hums absently. “My Joonmyun, all mine.”

Minseok huffs and angles her palm so Jongdae can grind against the ball of it while her fingers tease at Jongdae’s opening, Jongdae’s legs going quivery.

“He’s always so polite and calm,” Jongdae’s hips are moving in jerky involuntary movements and the press of Minseok’s skin against her clit is just right and it isn’t going to take much she’s been on edge all day and she can feel it building up inside her, “I just want to make him lose it, make him fuck me rough and needy and selfish.” She can see it behind her eyelids, Joonmyun with his pants split open in the backseat of his car, his face all mottled and her panties tugged aside and his breath hot and humid against her ear, groping under her bra and tagging neddy little noises out of her with snaps of his hips.

Minseok’s fingers move back to her clit and knead at it, fingers slippery but insistent and it has Jongdae going off. Her body seizes up and her legs try to come together but she’s still straddling Minseok so she just clamps around her as her body shudders and trembles in waves. Minseok’s hand slips free and pets up her side, it’s soothing but Jongdae knows she’s wiping her own wet across her tummy just to be a little shit.

When Jongdae has her breathing under control she slides down, pushing Minseok’s knees apart with hands on the insides of them. She wonders if Minseok will be able to help comparing her and Luhan, but she’s not too worried. If there’s anything Jongdae’s good at it’s all things oral.

She runs a knuckle down the wet spot darkening the fabric of Minseok’s briefs, earning her a desperate bitten off whimper, then hooks a thumb in the elastic to jerk them aside because getting them down Minseok’s legs seems like a waste of time and effort. She’s not in the mood for teasing, especially because she doesn’t feel like getting a kick from Minseok’s heel to her back.

Jongdae sucks two fingers into her mouth quick then smoothly sinks them into Minseok, her body already slick and ready for it. Looking up from between her legs and the swell of her breasts she sees Minseok’s catlike eyes go slitted. She curls her fingers as she pumps slowly, knows just how to work them so Minseok’s mewling and humping at her face before she even pulls her clit between her lips.

Minseok runs her nails through Jongdae’s scalp so the bun on her head goes loose and tangles her fingers up in the hair as she comes apart against Jongdae’s tongue. Her muscles wring at Jongdae as she frigs her through the crest of it, rises to bite at the soft of Minseok’s tummy hard enough to leave a mark because she can and Minseok is too busy writhing to bat her away.

Minseok’s chest is heaving up and down but she laughs, “Luhan’s probably going to cry if he sees that.”

“Good,” Jongdae grins as she pulls back to look at the distinct teeth indents she left and smacks a kiss against it. She can feel Minseok’s slick on her chin and Minseok mutters “gross” but kisses Jongdae back easily enough when she crawls up her body for it.

She loves the squirmy feeling in her tummy when Joonmyun texts her sappy messages at night or shows up for a date with a pressed shirt, smelling like cologne and hair gel. And it’s a different sort of feeling but she loves the easy way her and Minseok fit together too. She idly twines a finger in Minseok’s pigtail and hopes she never has to choose.


End file.
